


your mark on my heart

by raspberryghoulaid



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Referenced Past Emotional Abuse, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), i didnt include Alex and i regret it, is their ship name leggie or luggie or ruke because i still dont know at this point, luke getting a tattoo because i refuse to believe he doesnt have at least one, luke is an idiot in love, luke is such a simp, luke loves reggie so much, pre death, reggie is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryghoulaid/pseuds/raspberryghoulaid
Summary: Luke gets a tattoo, and Reggie doesn't know quite how to handle it.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	your mark on my heart

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wanna preface by warning you all this is definitely a chaotic mess, as i wrote it in under twenty minutes because i didn't know if it'd been done yet and i just wanted to get it out there. also, i've written alot of Reggie/Luke and i'm thinking about dipping into some Alex/Luke? maybe? let me know in the comments if you’d read that. i've been working on a Luke/Reggie soulmate AU for a while now but i don't wanna post it without finishing it first, and i'm undecided on whether to incorporate some Luke/Alex history into it, or to just write a Luke/Alex stand alone piece because i genuinely do ship them, just not as passionately as i ship Luke/Reggie haha.

“Luke, you didn’t.”

“I thought you would like it.”

“You’re actually crazy.”

“Crazy in love with you.” Luke grins, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend. Reggie rolls his eyes, runs his fingers over the marking carefully, as if he’s afraid he might smudge it. Of course, he knows that’s not how tattoos work, he just can’t help but feel like he was going to ruin it somehow with a mere touch. Inscribed across Luke’s skin in the most utterly cringey and stupidly sappy way, was a small heart formed of red ink, the letters R + L filling it’s center. Luke looks entirely proud of it, his eyes shining as he surveys Reggie’s reaction. 

“You know that’s permanent, right?” The black-haired boy tells him, frowning. 

“I know,” Luke responds giddily, clearly not catching on to Reggie's apprehension. “Just like my feelings for you.” 

Reggie chews on his lip, draws his hand back from Luke’s chest. “But what if one day we break up? You’re going to be stuck with that forever.” 

Luke’s face falls, his hand reaching for Reggie’s own. There's a moment of silence in which Luke just gapes at him and Reggie feels the world around him stop moving. “Do you want to break up?” Luke sounds utterly heartbroken when he says it, and Reggie regrets even opening his mouth. 

“No, no, of course not,” Reggie shakes his head, squeezes Luke’s hand. “I guess I just thought…….I thought there’d come a day where you’d find someone better than me.” He’s avoiding Luke’s eyes now, his gaze falling to the floor. Tears are most definitely welling in his eyes, but he rubs them away with the sleeve of his flannel. This isn’t the conversation he thought he’d be having today, he thought they had time before he was confronted with his ever-growing self doubt of their relationship.

“Reg,” Luke steps forward, winding his arms around Reggie tightly. His fingers reach up to catch Reggie’s chin, tilting his head to meet Luke’s gaze. “There is _no one_ else in this entire world for me but you, and I don’t ever want you to think you’re not good enough because _God_ , Reggie, you are so much better than I ever deserve. C’mere.” He hugs Reggie closer, tangling his fingers in Reggie’s hair and pressing a gentle kiss to the other boy’s temple. 

Reggie feels like crying then, his body trembling as he buries his face in his bandmate's shoulder. His entire life had conditioned him to be skeptical of love and he hated it. He hated how insecure he felt being with Luke sometimes, hated how much he’d shut down whenever he saw the girls at their shows flirting with Luke and thinking how much prettier and less broken they were than him. 

“I’m sorry, Luke, I-”

“No,” Luke cuts him off, pulling back and cradling Reggie’s cheek with his palm. “Do not apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for. I love you so much, and I don’t ever intend on breaking up with you. _Ever_ , okay? It’s you and me for the rest of our lives, baby.” Reggie smiles at that, just slightly, and Luke’s expression lights up. 

“I’d like that.” Reggie laughs wetly, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve again. “I still think you’re an idiot for getting a tattoo though.” Luke scoffs at this, grabbing Reggie’s hand and resting it over his heart.

“I regret nothing.” Luke tells him, grinning. “Well, actually, I do regret one thing-not getting it in a place where more people could see it. It just seemed fitting to get it over my heart, because it belongs to you.” Reggie blushes, and Luke leans in to kiss him softly. Reggie runs his fingers across the expanse of Luke’s bare skin until they reach his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. “Hey,” Luke murmurs against his lips, drawing back momentarily. “Let’s go out on a date.” 

“Right now?” Reggie glances at the clock, it’s already past ten p.m. 

“Yea, right now,” Luke tells him, linking their hands together. “I wanna take my boyfriend out.” 

“You’re a sap, Luke Patterson.” Reggie mocks, and Luke just kisses him again gleefully and follows his lead. 

“Only for you, baby.”


End file.
